The Time I Caught a Leprechaun
by kingofdragons1
Summary: Title says it all


Are you sure u want hear it.....?  
  
king of dragons1: I remember it like it was yesterday  
  
king of dragons1: it all started last year  
  
king of dragons1: on the last day of school  
  
sparkyarson: uh huh  
  
king of dragons1: I was walking home the usual path when I noticed an unusually short man like creature dressed in all green  
  
king of dragons1: he had a large green hat and a golden belt buckle  
  
king of dragons1: also golden clasps on his shoes  
  
king of dragons1: I watched as he ran as fast as he could right passed me  
  
king of dragons1: as if he was running from something  
  
king of dragons1: so I looked in the other direction only to find that no one was behind him  
  
king of dragons1: so I thought for a minute  
  
king of dragons1: maybe he was running from me...  
  
king of dragons1: cause as legend goes if you catch a leprechaun u in some cases get either his gold  
  
king of dragons1: or a few wishes  
  
king of dragons1: now that idea appealed to me very much  
  
king of dragons1: so being that he had only distanced me by about 30 feet I started after him  
  
king of dragons1: I caught up to him in less than 20 seconds...  
  
king of dragons1: grabbed hold and lifted him from the ground  
  
king of dragons1: then he went berserk  
  
king of dragons1: he tried to escape so forcefully I dropped him  
  
king of dragons1: he gained about 15 feet then I caught him gain  
  
king of dragons1: this time I held on tight  
  
king of dragons1: I turned him about and said ...  
  
king of dragons1: " Mr. leprechaun I caught you now can I have my wishes or at least your pot of gold... I'm not quite sure how this works"  
  
king of dragons1: he looked at me with a mean face...  
  
king of dragons1: and said...  
  
king of dragons1: " kid if you don't let me go and stop fooling around I'm going to call the police on you "  
  
king of dragons1: a little shocked and not quite sure what to make of it.. I took him to my house  
  
king of dragons1: all the way he was cursing out threats to get me thrown in jail  
  
king of dragons1: I threw him in the old dog cage we used to have for when my dog was much smaller  
  
king of dragons1: I threw him in the old dog cage we used to have for when my dog was much smaller  
  
king of dragons1: and locked it real good  
  
king of dragons1: I told him...  
  
king of dragons1: " there's no way u can get out of that..."  
  
king of dragons1: but then I thought to myself.. ohh crap ... he's a leprechaun that means he has magical powers of course he can get out of that  
  
king of dragons1: so just as quickly as i threw him in  
  
king of dragons1: i took him back out  
  
king of dragons1: and shook him a little and demanded my wishes  
  
king of dragons1: he looked at me with a crooked eye and said gee kid what world do you come from?  
  
king of dragons1: but your a leprechaun i proclaimed  
  
king of dragons1: he looked at me weirdly again..  
  
king of dragons1: and said ..  
  
king of dragons1: " your freaking nuts kid ....I'm not a leprechaun"  
  
king of dragons1: yes you are i argued  
  
king of dragons1: if i was a leprechaun do you think i would be that easy to catch "" he replied  
  
king of dragons1: "well u are kind of fat" i shot back  
  
king of dragons1: "grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" he said and his face got all red  
  
king of dragons1: now give me my wishes!! i demanded once more  
  
king of dragons1: "I'm not a leprechaun kid i swear" he pleaded  
  
king of dragons1: "ohh i don't know about that" i said " you sure look like a leprechaun to me your not getting off till you give me my wishes"  
  
king of dragons1: and so he grumble some stuff under his breath and gave me a mean look again  
  
king of dragons1: (remember I'm still holding him)  
  
sparkyarson: lol  
  
king of dragons1: i shook him once more..." this is the last time... i said.... give me my wishes or else"  
  
king of dragons1: "or else what " he challenged  
  
king of dragons1: "that's it" i shouted  
  
king of dragons1: GIVE ME MY WISHES OR ILL MESS U UP REAL GOOD  
  
king of dragons1: frightened, the leprechaun said " ok ok what u want"  
  
king of dragons1: hmm i thought  
  
king of dragons1: how many wishes do i get?  
  
king of dragons1: errrrr " he replied....  
  
king of dragons1: look kid i got 50 bucks on me now will you let me go?  
  
king of dragons1: i gave him a crooked eye this time...  
  
king of dragons1: now why in the hell would i settle for 50 bucks when i can have millions? i questioned him  
  
king of dragons1: "Because I'm not a god damn leprechaun you idiot" he shouted at me  
  
king of dragons1: now we been through this i told him..  
  
king of dragons1: i held him up high and threatened to smash him into the wall unless he grants my first wish  
  
king of dragons1: dangling in mid air he cursed me out several times and said he wasn't granting any wishes  
  
king of dragons1: "you bastard " i shouted back " i caught you fair and square"  
  
king of dragons1: and i pulled him back getting ready to smash him into the wall  
  
king of dragons1: then as fast and hard as i could i flung my arm forward  
  
king of dragons1: screaming the whole time he started to plead with me  
  
king of dragons1: i stop my arm just 3 millimeters away from the wall to his nose  
  
king of dragons1: so i can have my wishes not right? i asked  
  
king of dragons1: now8  
  
king of dragons1: alright he said  
  
king of dragons1: i told him my first wish...  
  
king of dragons1: he said he didn't need to grant it because it would already happen  
  
king of dragons1: i told him my second wish  
  
king of dragons1: i wasn't sure how to word it so i just told him what i was looking for  
  
king of dragons1: he told me not to worry that in time that to will happened   
  
king of dragons1: then i asked my third wish  
  
king of dragons1: he said that that was the final one and no more could be granted after that  
  
king of dragons1: it was to be able to fly  
  
king of dragons1: well that just great i said..  
  
king of dragons1: so all my wishes r no good then?  
  
king of dragons1: i still caught you so then ill just have to make other ones  
  
sparkyarson: haha  
  
sparkyarson: !  
  
king of dragons1: but i ended up talking to my hand..  
  
king of dragons1: for he had disappeared  
  
king of dragons1: i looked around the room and saw him by the window  
  
king of dragons1: you rip off artist i shouted at him  
  
king of dragons1: he looked at me with a smile this time..  
  
king of dragons1: you see Jason... you don't need any wishes you already have it coming to you  
  
king of dragons1: but what about my third wish i yelled  
  
king of dragons1: ohh you'll see you'll see  
  
king of dragons1: with that he vanished  
  
king of dragons1: i looked every where no trace  
  
king of dragons1: i sat on my bed..  
  
king of dragons1: what did he mean ill see  
  
king of dragons1: how did he know my name  
  
king of dragons1: well  
  
king of dragons1: i got better than wishes..  
  
king of dragons1: ill be earning them 


End file.
